X factor and beyond
by onedirectionfanfic
Summary: A girl called Sophie is auditioning for the 2010 X Factor when she meets a boy. The story follows them through the stages of the show: bootcamp, when the boy is put into a group, the judges houses, the live shows and beyond.


_**Chapter One**_

I waited in the queue with anticipation. I had worked so hard to get through all of the other audition stages and now I was here, about to perform in front of the judges. I had a few family members with me; my mum, my dad and my eighteen year old sister Charlie, and my best friend Rachel. I looked around at the thousands of people who had also come to sing for the judges.

I turned around, expecting Rachel to be there, saying, "I've never been so nervous in my life". I realised it wasn't her and I was actually talking to a boy. He looked about my age, with brown curly hair and dimples.

"Sorry I thought I was talking to my friend" I said embarrassed.

"Its fine," he chuckled, "I'm guessing you're auditioning then. I am, I know how you're feeling" he said kindly.

"Yeah I am, I just so nervous. It's been so hard getting this far and I'm scared they'll say no" I said nervously.

"I know right!" he agreed, "I'm Harry by the way" he said holding his hand out to shake mine.

"Sophie. How old are you?" I said shaking his hand.

"Sixteen" he smiled.

"Same here!" I said, "are you from around Manchester or? I live in Congleton in Cheshire, it's quite far away from here but it was the closest place to audition," I said sweetly.

"Really? I live in Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. We're pretty close," he said in a slightly flirtatious way.

I turned to introduce my mum to his but she was already chatting away with Harry's mum. I never understood this but every mum always immediately starts chatting when they meet. He was with his mum, stepdad, sister Gemma, and his best friend. I introduced him and Rachel so she was occupied and I had a chance to talk to Harry. He was wearing brown trousers, a white T-shirt, a grey cardigan and this really cool scarf. He looked so hot! I was wearing black tights, my brown ankle boots, a cream chiffon tunic dress and a grey cardigan. I guess you could say we were dressed really similar. I had left my long, wavy, mousy brown hair down and I was wearing two necklaces I had bought from Top shop earlier in the year.

We finally registered to audition but then we had to sit in the waiting room. Our families sat together, our parents all chatting, Rachel and Harry's friend chatting, and Charlie and Gemma Chatting. Gemma was 19 and was attending Sheffield University, just a year older than Charlie. It was kind of perfect, everyone was talking to everyone.

"So are you going to your school's prom?" he asked.

"Yeah I am but I'm not going with anyone. I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago," I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm not going with anyone to mine either," he smiled.

I thought to myself, how could someone so hot be single? I smiled at him as he whipped his phone out, the he said, "what's your number?" I told him my number and he clicked save, then he started texting someone. We sat in silence for about five seconds, and then my phone beeped in my bag. I quickly checked it and realised it was from harry.

'now you have mine ;) x' it said.

I giggled and saved his number. We talked for what seemed like ages, then my number was called. I shot up and shouted to the person, "yes!"

My family and Rachel stood up and started to walk off. Harry stood up and said, "good luck, maybe see you at boot camp?" he winked at me and gave me a hug. I ran off to where my family was and we walked to the side of the stage.

I spoke to Dermot for a bit and then it was time to go on. As I walked on I realised Cheryl wasn't there but Nicole Scherzinger was sat there! Dannii was on maternity leave so it was just Nicole, Simon and Louis.

"Hi there," Simon said.

"Hi!" I said trying not to show my nerves.

"What's your name?" Louis asked kindly.

"Sophie" I answered.

"And how old are you Sophie?" Nicole asked.

"16" I answered again.

"That's great, what will you be singing for us today?" Simon said.

"No one by Alicia Keys" I answered trembling.

"I love that song! Begin when you want" Simon said.

I gave my thumbs up and the music started. After the first few lines the audience were standing up singing. I belted out the song and by the end the judges, even Simon, were standing up. As the music came to an end everyone in the room clapped and cheered. I felt so relieved.

The judges seemed amazed and they gave their comments. I got three yeses!

"thank you" I squealed and I ran backstage to my family. As we left the venue I got a text.

Harry

'How did it go? I'm about to go on! Wish me luck? ;) xx'

Sophie

'I got through to boot camp :D good luck! Xx'

Half an hour later…

Harry

'I got through! Ah I'm so happy! I guess I'll see you at boot camp xx'

Sophie

'that's great! Yeah I'll see you in July then xx'

Harry

'or we could meet up some time? Xx'

Sophie

'yeah that would be good. Call me some time xx'

Harry

'pretty tempted to call you now ;) but we're celebrating at the moment xxx'

Sophie

'same here :) xxx'

Harry

'you want to call me? Xxx'

Sophie

'no I was talking about celebrating ;) xxx'

Harry

'oh okay then.'

Sophie

'I didn't mean to offend you Harry xxx'

Harry

'haha I'm only joking xxx'

Sophie

'I know I was just playing along xxx'

Harry

'sure you were ;) xxx'

Sophie

'I was! I'm pretty smart you know xxx'

Harry

'I believe you ;) xxx'

Sophie

'oi don't be sarcastic! I am pretty smart! Xxx'

Harry

'you got the pretty bit right ;) xxx'

Sophie

'cheeky boy xxx'

Harry

'thats what my mum says xxx'

Sophie

'ooo a mummy's boy are you? Xxx'

Harry

'no way! Xxx'

Sophie

'sure you're not ;) xxx'

The conversation lasted all night. We exchanged skypes and added each other on Facebook. I couldn't wait 'til I was going to see him again...


End file.
